Draco, était-ce un accident ?
by Alwee
Summary: OS. Telle est la question posée à Emma. La réponse impliquera forcément la trahison, quelle qu'elle soit...


**Draco, était-ce un accident ?**

Draco, était-ce un accident ?

Les mots du policier étaient hachés, nerveux, et la sa voix dissimulait mal la rage contenue. Draco ne savait plus combien de fois lui et son collège avaient répété cette question. Il était désolé, mais il ne pouvait leur répondre. Cela lui était impossible. L'homme en face de lui tenait la table si fort que les bouts de ses doigts étaient devenus blancs. Une pellicule de sueur maculait son visage rubicond, et ses yeux paraissaient essayer de fouiller dans son esprit, cherchant ses souvenirs.

Draco, vous étiez là. Vous étiez témoin. Il suffit de nous dire ce que vous avez vu.

L'homme était pâle. La fatigue et l'épuisement se lisaient dans ses pupilles ternes. Celles-ci revoyaient Harry, le beau, le doux Harry. Avec ses mains habiles sachant comments le caresser. Ses yeux sachant comment le regarder. Oh, qu'il aimerait qu'Harry soit à ses côtés en ce moment. Il lui toucherait légèrement l'avant-bras, juste pour le rassurer. Il saurait ce qu'il fallait faire. Draco tourna la tête vers la gauche, presque certain de voir son visage. Il lui suffisait de parcourir des yeux ses joues enfantines, ses courts cheveux noirs indomptables et ses jolies lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien. Et là, il irait mieux. Son cœur cesserait de battre si vite, et ses mains de trembler. Mais Draco ne vit pas le visage d'Harry. Ce fut celui de _cet homme_ qui se présenta à lui. Tuméfié et recouvert de sang encore chaud, les yeux déjà clos. Son cœur à lui ne battait plus.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute... Rapidement, il secoua la tête, cherchant à dissiper cette image morbide.

Vous allez bien ? Demanda le second policier.

Il acquiesça vivement, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Leurs regards inquisiteurs pourtant étaient braqués sur sa personne. Cela ne cesserait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu leur réponse. « Oui » était ce qu'il devait répliquer. Oui, c'était un accident. Harry lui avait dit. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot, il ne peut pas faire de mal, essayait-il de se convaincre. Ses pensées se remirent à divaguer. Draco revoyait son dos nu légèrement halé, ses deux épaules, puissantes bien qu'ils n'en paraissait rien au premier abord. Puis son ventre plat et musclé qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Etait-il seulement possible d'être aussi beau ? Et enfin... Enfin un visage. Triste, inondé de larme. Ce n'était pas celui d'Harry. Harry ne pleurait jamais. Ce visage était plus masculin. Le frère de _cet homme_, reconnut Draco. Il était si malheureux que cela lui comprimait le cœur. Comment ferait-il, lui, pour survivre si Harry venait à disparaître ? Mais pourtant... Ce n'était qu'un inconnu. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion. il ne devait pas dire « non » juste pour lui. Pourquoi passerait-il avant Harry ?

Harry... Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ? Pourquoi ce visage si doux s'était-il soudainement teinté de haine ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était à cause de _cet homme_ répugnant. C'était à cause de _lui_ qu'il était devenu ainsi. Ses mots à _lui_ étaient douloureux, ils n'étaient que mensonges, qu'insultes. Ils étaient _provocateurs._ Ses mots cruels avaient injurié Harry et Draco. L'homme les ayant prononcés fièrement était si lamentable lorsqu'il gisait immobile sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Harry ne regrettait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco le devrait, dans ce cas ?

« Il le méritait, lui avait-il chuchoté en la prenant dans ses bras, il le méritait. Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne diras rien, tu m'aimes. Tu me protégeras. Toujours. »

Oui, il la protégerait. Il lui devait bien ça. Harry avait été le seul à bien vouloir l'aimer.

Il portait un beau costume blanc, ce jour-là. Mais pour la première fois, lorsque le tissu fut taché de rouge, Draco eut peur. Cet homme en colère, défigurant cet inconnu, il ne le connaissait pas. Ne voulait pas la connaître. Pourtant, Draco avait répondu à son étreinte en lui murmurant son amour, lui accordant son pardon. C'était de _sa_ faute, pas celle d'Harry. Harry était innocent, innocent ! Se répétait-il sans cesse. Mais le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il prenait la forme de trois visages lui hurlant le contraire.

Celui du mort, ensanglanté.

Celui du frère, décomposé.

Et celui d'Harry, fielleux.

Devait-il les écouter ou faire confiance à ce joli sourire avenant qui lui susurrait des mots d'amour ? Draco ne savait plus. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il apprendrait alors une vérité qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Une vie avait été brisée. Celle d'Harry le serait également s'il répondait par la négative. Mais celle de ce triste inconnu le serait s'il disait le contraire...

Draco haïssait devoir choisir qui trahir.

Ce sang, oh, tout ce sang ! Il était partout. Dans _ses_ cheveux, sur _sa_ peau. Cette couleur vermeil l'écœurait tout autant que le bleu cassé de _ses_ lèvres gercées. Cette expression de douleur, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Elle était ancrée dans son esprit, peinte sur ses prunelles, et rien ne parviendrait à l'en déloger. Pauvre, pauvre garçon...

Répondez-nous, Draco, insista-t-il une dernière fois. Etait-ce un accident ?

...Non.


End file.
